Tradgey
by runaway-flashlight
Summary: what happnes when one of Alicia's friends tries to be like a certain x-treme wrestler, summary sux, story is good, this is my first story so be nice...


Dist- I only own Alicia and Zach, Jesse owns herself and the wrestlers own themselves

A/N: this is my first story, so review and tell me what you think! THANX PPLZ!! love ya! muah

July 27, 2005

Me, Myself, and only Me

Have you ever lost someone you love dearly? Well that is what happened to me last Monday. It was just like any other Monday, I went to school for my last class, because that is the last credit I need before graduating Charlotte High School in Charlotte, North Carolina where me and my 2 best friends go to school. All 3 of us are seniors. Well I have to go, I might write more later.

-:- Alicia -:-

The brown hared girl closed her notebook with tears in her eyes. She felt tired so she got under the blanket of her bed and went into her dream land state.

Dream

Alicia, Jesse, and Zach were messing around in Alicia's backyard after watching WWE RAW, on the trampoline/wrestling ring, when Zach went into the shed and got a 12-ft. ladder out and set it outside the "ring".

"Jeff Hardy Time" she said still pumped up from Jeff's return that night. Immediately after he got the ladder Jesse got a bad feeling.

"Don't Zach, seriously something's gonna happen" Jesse said stepping up to the ring where Zach was already climbing the ladder.

"I've done this a million times, what could possibly be _OH SO_ different this time" he stated now at the top of the ladder. He did a swanton off of the ladder, but something went wring and he didn't flip completely over and landed on his head. The sound was horrifying and…

End of Dream

Alicia sat up in her bed, she was crying from the memories of that horrid night 7 days ago. The funeral was Saturday. And almost everyone was there

Flashback to the funeral

She walked into the large church and saw the open casket at the front; she signed the guest book, Alicia Fioni, and walked toward the casket. She got about 5 pews away and couldn't walk any further so she sat down. After a few more minutes the pastor walked up to the podium.

"Today we are honoring a young man who was love by many, a young man who had the highest potential of anyone I knew," he started saying.

"I would like to ask Zach's mother, Mrs. Leigh, to say a few words"

For most of the time that Tammi (Mrs. Leigh) was talking Alicia zoned out. Then she said Alicia's name and she glanced up

"Alicia I want you to say something about Zach, it would have meant a lot to him" Alicia nodded her head and stood up, she walked up to the podium.

"Me and Zach were the best of friends, some would call us Bonnie and Clyde because of all the mischief we caused in our neighborhood. Since we were in the fifth grade we were practically inseparable…I only have one thing to say, and there is a song perfect for it, it's a song by my favorite band Evanescence the song is called My Immortal"

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because our presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just so real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

By now tears were running down both Alicia's and Tammi's face

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By you're resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held you're had throughout all of the years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone and though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

"That is all I have to say thank you" Alicia said as Tammi walked back up to the podium and hugged Alicia.

End flashback


End file.
